vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Translations
Over the years, many of Lois McMaster Bujold's books have been published in quite a few languages. This is a start at trying to catalog them - I hope to put in: languages, titles, year of publication, which english-language book they correspond to, pictures of book covers (thumbnail sized preferably, but I can be flexible), and ideally some kind of link pointing to where a person can get them, if it is possible. Spelling checks of the names here would also be handy! THIS IS ONLY A START - MUCH WORK REMAINS TO BE DONE By language, and not restricting to tales in the Vorkosigan Saga there are: Castilian - published by NOVA Ciencia Ficcion (Barcelona, Spain) * 1990, En caida libre (Falling Free) ISBN 84-406-1204-4 * 1991, El Aprendiz de Guerrero (The Warrior Apprentice) ISBN 84-406-1783-6 * 1992, Fronteras del Infinito (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 84-406-2526-X * 1993, El Juego de los Vor (The Vor Game) ISBN 84-406-3538-5 * 1994, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 84-406-4019-6 * 1995, Danza de espejos (Mirror Dance) ISBN 84-406-5835-4 * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 84-406-6715-9 * 1998, Recuerdos (Memory) ISBN 84-406-8721-4 Italian - The publisher Editrice Nord can be contacted here * 1990, Gravita' Zero (Falling Free) cover by Vincent Di Fate * 1991, Le Montagne del Dolore (The Mountains of Mourning) * 1992, Il Gioco dei Vor (The Vor Game) ISBN 88-429-0420-1 * 1992, L'eroe dei Vor (Borders of Infinity) cover by David B Mattingly * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 88-429-0711-1, cover by James Warhola * 1994, Il Nemico dei Vor (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 88-429-0783-3 * 1995, I due Vorkosigan (Mirror Dance) ISBN 88-429-0832-0 * 1996, L'onore dei Vor (Shards of Honor) ISBN 88-429-0887-8 * 1996, La Spia dei Dendarii (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 88-429-0936-X * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 88-429-0940-8, cover by David B Mattingly * 1997, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 88-429-0711-1, cover by James Warhola Italian - published by Arnoldo Mondadori Editore * 1993, L'Apprendista (The Warrior's Apprentice) August 1993 * 1994, Terra di Incantesimi (The Spirit Ring) cover by Oliviero Berni German - paperbacks by Heyne Verlag * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 3-453-07227-8 * 1993, Scherben der Ehre (Shards of Honor) ISBN 3-453-07744-5 * 1993, Der Kadett (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 3-453-06602-2 * 1994, Der Prinz und der Soeldner (The Vor Game) ISBN 3-453-07274-X * 1995, Die Quaddies von Cay Habitat (Falling Free) ISBN 3-453-07965-5 * 1995, Ethan von Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 3-453-08569-8 * 1996, Grenzen der Unendlichkeit (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 3-453-10915-5 * 1996, Waffenbrder (Brothers in Arms) * 1997, Spiegeltanz (Mirror Dance) translated by Michael Morgental * 1997, Fiamettas Ring (The Spirit Ring) translated by Michael Morgental * 1998, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) translated by Michael Morgental French - published by "J'ai Lu", illustrations by Caza * 1992, Miles Vorkosigan (The Vor Game) ISBN 2-277-23288-2 translated by Arlette Rosenblum * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 2-277-23454-0 translated by Michel Deutsch * 1994, L'Esprit de L'Anneau Profane (Spirit Ring) ISBN 2-277-23762-0 translated by Iawa Tate * 1994, Codelia Vorkosigan (Shards of Honor) ISBN 2-277-23687-X translated by Michel Deutsch * 1994, La Danse du Miroir (Mirror Dance) ISBN 2-277-24025-7 translated by Paul Benita * 1997, Operation Cay (Falling Free) ISBN 2-290-04511-X translated by Geneveive Blattmann * 1997, Un Clone Encombrant (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 2-277-2xxxx translated by Paul Benita * 1998, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 2-290-04640-X Romanian - published by editura "nemira &co" * 1997, Dans in Oglinda (Mirror Dance) ISBN 973-9301-32-0 (Oct 97) Romanian - published by Editura Paladin * May 18, 2013, ? (Shards of Honor) Russian - published by AST Publishers * 1995, Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) ISBN 5-88196-478-0 * 1995, Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 5-88196-409-8 * 1995, Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 5-88196-547-7 * 1995, Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 5-88196-446-2 * 1995, Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 5-88196-519-1 * 1995, Igra forov (The Vor Game) ISBN 5-88196-447-0 * 1995, V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free) ISBN 5-88196-769-0 * 1996, Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance) * 1996, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 5-88196-670-8 * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 5-88196-979-0 * 1997, Koltsa duhov (Spirit Ring) ISBN 5-7841-0264-8 * 1997, Pamiat' (Memory) ISBN 5-15-000482-0 translated by O Kosova, cover art by A Dubovik, serial design by A Sal'nikov Japanese - published by TOKYO SOGENSHA Co., Ltd. * 1991, Senshi shiga (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN4-488-69801-8 * 1991, Jiyu kido (Falling Free) ISBN4-488-69802-6 * 1993, Shin-ai naru Clone (Brothers in Arms) ISBN4-488-69803-4 * 1994, Mugen no Kyokai (Borders of Infinity) ISBN4-488-69804-2 * 1996, Vor Game (Vor Game) ISBN4-488-69805-0 * 1997, Meiyo no Kakera (The Shards of Honor) ISBN4-488-69806-9 * 2001, ? (Cetaganda) Estonian - published by Varrak * Aug 23, 2008, Au Riismed (Shards of Honor) Hebrew - published by Zmora-Bitan Publishers, POB 22383 * 2000, Barrayar (Barrayar) Frisian - published/translated by Willem Sjoerds Janzen * 2014, Yn it Skaad fan de Wolf (The Hallowed Hunt) see blog article here Finnish * 2009, Kunnian sirpaleita (Shards of Honor)